The Life of The Boy Who LivedFifth Year
by My Maria
Summary: Harry's 5th year. Mainly Adventure and Action but occasionally romance. Rated for some language every now and then.


Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is obviously not mine…

A/N: Read and Review please. If your going to flame for some stupid reason, let me tell you this, nobody is making you read this therefore, if you don't like it than don't read it, it's as simple as that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke early on July 31st. The sun was just starting to rise. Harry's clothes were stuck to him from all the humidity. The air conditioner wasn't working at the moment at Number 4 Privet Drive. 

Harry had woken with his scar burning dully. This was normal now that Voldemort was back. The Ministry denied to admit it but it was obvious. People were panicking and old Death Eaters were now disappearing. Lucius Malfoy wasn't even seen at the Ministry anymore. Rumors about Sirius had started as well. People were feared to speak his name, like Voldemort's. 

Harry had heard from Sirius twice so far during the summer. He had heard from Ron about 5 times and Hermione 4 times. Harry wasn't allowed to even walk outside the house, special orders from Dumbledore. Harry was about to go mentally insane. He spent most of his time looking through spell books and doing his assignments.

Harry got out of bed and went to take a shower. When he got out and was dressed he heard a knock on the door from downstairs. He krept down the hall and looked out the window to see who it was. It was Albus Dumbledore! Harry opened the door and Dumbledore came in.

"Hello Harry. Happy 15th birthday." said Dumbledore. 

"Thanks. What are you doing here Professor?" asked Harry.

"Very unfortunate business. Your going to have to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. Apparently Voldemort knows where you are and if we don't get you away from here before he moves in heavens knows what might happen." said Dumbledore. Harry was more than happy to go. Anything beat this dull place.

"Okay. I'll go grab my stuff." said Harry. He grabbed his trunk and packed the few clothes he had in there. He was ready to leave in 5 minutes. He came downstairs just as Dumbledore was placing a letter on the kitchen table with the morning paper.

"Let's go. We can portkey to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore, taking a quill out of his pocket. Harry put a finger on it and felt a jolt behind his navel. Nightmares of the 3rd Task last year haunted his mind. He didn't even feel his feet hit the ground.

"Harry. Harry." Dumbledore snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face. Harry snapped back to reality.

"Sorry sir. I was thinking about something." said Harry, pulling his trunk.

"Go ahead up to Gryffindor Tower, you'll be staying there. The password is "Kerfunkle". You'll find a rather pleasant surprise in the common room." Dumbledore said, descending down a different corridor. Harry made his way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Well dear. Good morning. Are you here to stay for the remainder of the summer like the other few? Password?" asked the Fat Lady

"I'm here to stay for the summer. Kerfunkle." said Harry. The Fat Lady smiled and swung open. Harry walked in.

"Surprise!" a bunch of voices shouted as he entered the common room. Harry grinned as he saw Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Hey Harry." Ron said as Harry came up to them.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Harry.

"Mum and Dad went on a cruise ad Hermione was staying with us so she had to come here. Dumbledore told us we could come here since you were going to be here." said Ron.

"Enough chatting. There's a bunch of food over there and I'm ready to eat it." said Fred.

"Go ahead. I'm not really hungry." said Harry Everybody went to go grab a slice of cake. Harry quickly put his trunk in the 5th Year Dorm and came back down. He could have sworn he saw a rat run across the room but when he checked under the table it wasn't there so he just ignored it.

"So, who do you guys think will be elected as the Quidditch Captain?" asked Ron. He was thinking of trying out for keeper.

"Harry." Fred and George said unison. 

"I don't think so. I'm only the year and you lot are 7th year." said Harry.

"Well you'll be able to be a captain longer than everyone else." said Fred.

"Yeah." agreed George. The guys all talked about Quidditch and Ginny and Hermione where having there own conversations that was obviously a girlie conversation seeing as they giggled every time the other one said something.

"What'd you reckon they're talking about?" asked Ron to Harry. More giggles came from the girls.

"I'd rather not know." said Harry. Ron nodded in agreement. They guys talked well into the afternoon and the girls were still giggling

The guys were all sitting by the fire. Fred and George decided to go up to bed. Ginny had fallen asleep before and Fred carried her to her room. Now it was just Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Have you heard from Sirius lately?" asked Hermione.

"I heard from him about 2 weeks ago." sighed Harry.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if he got a trial?" said Ron.

"Yeah. That would be awesome." Harry dreamed. It would be awesome if he actually had a family that cared for him. Somebody who loves him. A house where he could have a normal room and not a room smaller than the bathroom.

"Don't worry Harry. He's fine, I'm sure." said Hermione.

"I'm not." said Harry.

"Your not what?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure if he's fine. He has spent 12 years of his life in Azkaban for something he didn't do and now he has to live his life so nobody can ever see him? What kind of life is that?" Harry said.

"The life that he has. There's no use complaining about life when all you can do is make the best of it. Sooner or later Sirius might be able to have a trial and than he will have a shot of having a much more normal life. Just deal with life the way it is." said Hermione.

"It's not like that Hermione. He is living that life because of me. If I had just let him kill Peter we could have given him some sort of shot at life." said Harry.

"Harry, you know as well as me that it was not your fault. You want to be like your father don't you?" Harry nodded. "And you know every choice you have made, he would have done the same thing. You are so much like your father, according to Dumbledore, it's scary at times." said Hermione.

"Your right." said Harry.

"Of course I am." Hermione said and ducked as Harry threw a pillow at her. Ron through a pillow at Harry and Hermione threw one at Ron…and then began the Pillow Fight War.

"I'm going up to bed." said Harry after being whacked in the head about 10 times with a pillow.

"Me too." said Ron.

"I'm going to stay up a little longer. Talk to you guys tomorrow." said Hermione as she opened a book. Harry and Ron just shrugged and wakled up to the dormitory. Ron had no trouble sleeping that night but Harry had a nightmare like no others.

~~~Nightmare~~~

"Harry, how nice of you to join me. I'm going to take you back to the wonderful day when I killed your parents." said Voldemort and with a swish of his wand Harry could see his mother, cradling a baby in her arms.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" said James.

The sounds of someone stumbling from a room could be heard. A door burst open and a cackle of high pitched laughter came near.

"Lily! Go now!" said James. Lily took the baby in her arms and ran.

"I love you James." she stopped to shout.

"I love you too Lily. Hide!" he shouted.

"Isn't that sweet." said a shrill voice. James whipped out his wand and faced Voldemort.

"I'm surprised a heartless bastard would think so." said James.

"Your words hurt, Potter." said Voldemort. 

"What do you want?" snapped James.

"Oh just a little duel competition." said Voldemort.

"Your on." said James. They both barely bowed. And Voldemort was faster than James.

"Crucio!" he shouted but James had quick reflexes. He jumped behind the table.

"Agonisia!" James shouted. A red beam shot unexpectedly at Voldemort and hit him. The curse sent pain much like the Crucaitus Curse…only this curse was made especially by James.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted. This time it hit James. He twitched and flinched but he did not yell.

"Is that the only curse you can think of?" James said.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort. This hit James dead in the chest. He didn't yell at all, just fell to the ground, dead. Voldemort moved out of the room, in the direction Lily was. He hard a baby cry from a room.

"Lily, my dear, there is a mark upon your arm that shows you obey to my command, so hand the child over." said Voldemort.

"No." Lily said.

"You don't need to die. You can live on, grow old with your friends and if I get this done, maybe never die." Voldemort said.

"It's not death I fear." said Lily.

"Obviously or else you would be handing me the child. I will not harm him." said Voldemort.

"Never!" shouted Lily.

"So be it. Avada Kedavra!" there was a bright green light and Harry woke with a start.

~~~End of Nightmare~~~

Harry woke, drenched in his own sweat and breathing hard. He got up and got dressed. It looked like it was about 3 in the morning outside. He walked down to the common room and sat down on a couch, replaying the nightmare in his head.

"If the curse my dad used on Voldemort worked, and not an Unforgivable Curse, I can use it on him." said Harry.

The summer passed rather uneventfully. The guys were never clued in about the girl's giggle conversations and Harry had no other nightmares. He didn't tell anybody about his nightmare. He just wanted classes to start. He was bored out of his mind. Even with his friends there, Hogwarts was kind of boring. There were no annoying teachers, or mysteries to solve. No homework or secrets to unravel. Hermione was always talking to Ginny and the guys always talked about Quidditch. Even Quidditch got boring after a while. Finally, it was the Welcome back feast.

Dumbledore had allowed the gang to go to Diagon Alley to get their stuff. Many of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts books were on curses, but there was still no word on the new Professor. Ron wasn't thrilled when he realized Dress Robes were on the list again but Fred and George bought him nice ones with the money Harry had given them last year. The girls took nearly a hour to get their robes.

But now the gang was ready for the feast. They walked down to the hall as a few other students were entering. 

"Hey Neville." Harry said, sitting down. Ron sat on Harry's left side and Neville was on the right. Hermione and Ginny were sitting across from the guys. Seamus and Dean entered. Seamus sat down next to Ron and Dean sat next to Hermione. Everyone began chatting about their summers until Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back, all of you. The first years have been delayed by the heavy storm outside." said Dumbledore, sitting back down. The students began chatting again until the first years entered, McGonagall in the front.

"As I call your names, come forward, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." said McGonagall. She took out her long list.

"Appleby, Macy."

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes came forward. She sat down on the stool and the hat slid down over eyes. Almost immediately it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" She walked over to the Gryffindor table and saw down.

"Parlament, Hannah."

A girl with long blonde hair walked up and put on the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" it shouted.

The rest of the first years were sorted and Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. It as times like this that we must all make sure we are safe, therefore anyone out after curfew will automatically get a week's detention." Dumbledore glanced at Harry. "The Whomping Willow is strictly out of bounds as well as the Forbidden Forest. This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teach is currently not here-" Dumbledore stopped as the Great Hall doors flung opened.

"I'm here." said a familiar voice, Harry couldn't quite see who it was though.

"Welcome back. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Remus Lupin." said Dumbledore. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Some would have thought there was an explosion. Everybody was on their feat, cheering.

"yes, yes, we all missed you. This year there will be a Winter Ball for anybody who is staying at the castle for Winter holiday. With all that said, dig in." said Dumbledore and the plates filled magically with food.

"So did you all hear about the attack on the muggles?" asked Seamus, biting into the fried chicken.

"No. What muggles?" asked Harry, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Well this family in Surrey were suppose to be relatives of yours. Apparently You-Know-Who found out and he tortured them. Poor family went mad." said Seamus. Harry accidentally spit out his pumpkin juice in surprise.

"Surrey? What was the address?" he asked.

"I think it was Privet Road, Privet Lane…uh…can't really remember." said Seamus.

"Privet Drive. Number 4, Privet Drive." said Harry gloomily.

"That was it! How did you know that?" asked Seamus.

"That was my aunt, uncle, and cousin." said Harry.

"Oh. Man, sorry. I didn't know." said Seamus.

"It's fine." said Harry and they changed the subject.

"Will the prefects please lead their houses to the dormitories, it's time for bed." said Dumbledore. Hermione got up and pinned her Prefect badge on. Everybody followed her up the staircases. Harry went to bed, thinking about how his only actual relatives were now insane. He didn't put much thought into it. Sure, he felt bad but they never really accepted him so it wasn't too bad.

"Harry! Wake up! We have D.A.D.A. first!" said Ron.

"Five more minutes." said Harry.

"Sorry but the class starts in 5 minutes. Now get dressed and come on." said Ron. Harry jumped out of bed, got dressed, threw on his robes, grabbed his books and was about to leave all in 2 minutes when Ron stopped him.

"Brush your teeth man." said Ron.

The two boys walked into the classroom, right before the bell rang. Hermione had saved two seats for Harry and Ron in the front. Lupin entered with his old briefcase.

"Good morning everybody. This year we will mainly be studying curses. Now I know you worked overtime on the Unforgivables last year so we are going to do some work on more less common ones. Did anyone read at least one of the books over the summer?" asked Lupin. A few hands went up in the air. Most of the hands were from the Hufflepuffs (that's who they have the class with).

"Well, who can name a curse they just recently learned about, either in the book or not." said Lupin. Harry raised his hand hesitantly.

"Harry, what curse did you learn about?" asked Remus.

"The Agonisia Curse." said Harry. 

"Wonderful. Where did you-" Remus stopped in mid sentence as if just hearing what Harry said. "The Agonisia Curse?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, do you know the last time it was ever used?" asked Remus.

"Not really. But I do know that it was used by James Potter, my father, the night he was killed." said Harry. Remus' eyes widened.

"Really? Well the last recorded time that curse was ever used was in a duel between Godric Gryffindor and Salazaar Slytherin.' said Lupin. Immediately hands went up.

"Yes Seamus?" Lupin asked.

"Sir, with all due respect to the Slytherins," many Gryffindors coughed 'yeah right', "Godric kicked Salazaar's a-butt, right?" Seamus asked.

Lupin laughed lightly (A/N: say that 10 times in a row as fast as you can, go on, I dare you). "I hade to rain on your parade but that was the day the unforgettable Godric Gryffindor was killed. You already know how that happened though." Hermione's hand shot up.

"Sorry sir but we were never told about Godric's death." said Hermione.

"Well in that case, take notes because we will be having a test on it." Lupin said. 

"Everybody knows about the tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin as it still shows today. Godric was very old when he died. Close to 203 years. Salazaar was about the same. Now when Salazaar left the castle a while back, he never met up with Godric or anybody. He just disappeared but he came back one night, to see how things were going with the school. He got into an argument about heavens knows what and they began to duel Godric was known for making his own curses and hexes, as well as spells just for the fun of it. The Agonisia Curse wasn't know to anybody but his heir. Nobody could perform it but his heir. Well when things began to get ugly, and an innocent duel turned into deadly, Godric used the Agonisia Curse.

"Now, Salazaar protected himself well against most curse. Simple ones like the ones you learned in your second year had no effect on him. Ones you will learn on your own had some sort of effect on him but he couldn't protect himself against the Unforgivables. However, this curse had more pain than any Unforgivable. He was only strong enough to use the 'Avada Kedavra' curse on Godric before he died of weakness." Lupin ended and everybody was silent. The only sound you could hear were the Hufflepuff's quills scratching on the parchment.

"Now, Harry, you said your father used it, correct?" asked Lupin.   
  
"Yes Professor." said Harry.   
  
"Well lets see if you can use it." said Lupin.   
  
"But Professor. Godric Gryffindor used that curse on Salazaar Slytherin and it drained so much power from him, he died after performing one curse." said Neville.   
  
"Yes but they were the two strongest wizards in the world. If Harry really is the heir of Gryffindor the worst he can do is make me feel a little sick." said Lupin. Harry stood up and walked to the front of the room. Remus stood across from him. Harry pointed his wand at Remus. He hesitated for a moment.   
  
"Come on Harry." said Lupin. Harry took a deep breath.   
  
"Agonisia!" he shouted. Harry felt as if a forced pulled him back. A bright red light his Remus and he was knocked back, like Harry. Remus got up and walked over to Harry. He helped him up.   
  
"Harry, grab your stuff and go to Dumbledore's office. I'll meet you there. We need to talk." Lupin whispered to Harry. Harry grabbed his stuff and walked out.   
  
"Read the first chapter-discuss the what the purpose of the cruse is. Nearly Headless Nick well have to look after you." said Remus. Just then, the gray ghost floated in.   
  
"Need help Professor?" asked Nick.   
  
"Yes, just look after the class. Thanks." said Remus, walking out the door, heading to Dumbledore's office.   



End file.
